User blog:Baluar/God Eater, Fall of the Heavens, chapter 21: Stomach pain
Nanako couldn't help but growl in disgust as she landed in the slime-covered, shifting purple mass that was her enemy's insides. -I take it you don't enjoy the environment, Mrs. Kawashima?! - Lyrr spoke through the commlink, with a periodical noise signaling the shots his Gun made, each of them accompanied with a distant crack marking that each and every one of them hade made impact. -I wouldn't wish this to my worst enemy... I wonder how could Baluar travel through an Aragami's circulatory system...? I don't envy him. - Nanako spoke to herself. After finishing her phrase, a tremendous shake crossed the Aragami and a single dot of light appeared before Nanako, momentarily blinding her. Lyrr was truly an amazing gunner, that was certain. However, Nanako didn't stop to think on anything and instead focused on what brought her inside such a warm place: extracting the core of the monster. As much damage as they could deal from outside, it would be much more practical to simply go inside and extract the core. And the monster could burrow to recover at any time. At that very moment, Nanako, who was walking around searching for some defined mass that could have been the core or an otherwise important organ, stopped. What if the monster burrowed for a long time and she ended up trapped inside? That was a downside that she hadn't thought of. -Well, the sooner I get to extract the core, the sooner I will get out and the less chances of being buried alive. - She kept on in her path, searching for something, for anything, until something she wasn't waiting for showed up. An Aragami inside an Aragami. A Spartacus, to be more accurate. To many, that would have been certain demise. To some, that would have been a challenge. To Nanako, it was nothing but a nuisance. She avoided the initial lightning attack the Aragami performed and quickly changed one of her God Arcs to Gun mode, before changing to the most adequate bullet she could find. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't prepared herself properly for the mission, and the best bullet she could find was a rather flashy bullet she had once made just for the hell of it, not even bothering with making an actual name for it: the placeholder name was AAAAAAAA. With a sigh, Nanako shot and found herself flying backwards due to the bullet's knockbar-stagger mechanism, something she had forgotten that certain bullet had. After flying backwards some more, the Spartacus fell dead to the might of the dumbest bullet Nanako ever made. "What an ironic end for what once was thought to be one of the strongest Aragami species." Nanako thought, before devouring the corpse. Afterwards, she kept walking, searching for anything that could be an important organ of the monster's body, but it was no use: everything was the same, the same slimy purple mass that shifted form. Nothing stood out, nothing appeared to be more important than the immediately neighboring area. Sighing in frustration and tired of being in the hellhole that was the Aragami's inside, Nanako decided to act in a more unorthodox manner and sank her Buster Blade in the ground right before her feet, before lifting it outwards in an arc and causing the beast to tremble, throwing her off balance. Noticing her attack had dealt a lot of damage, Nanako began to devour the "walls" that limited her movement. ---- Lyrr was watching the Aragami slowly collapse on itself before a large sword aura cleaved a hole in it and Nanako bursted out, covered in a purple slime. Behind her, the monster began to deflate like a cheap baloon before outright exploding in a shower of purple fluid. Lyrr was just outside the influence range. -That must have been a memorable experience, Mrs. Kawashima. -One that I'd rather not repeat any time soon. What I need right now is a shower, more than anything. ---- <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic